In accordance with well-known prior art techniques, when a gas containing oxygen flows in a chamber in proximity to a 185 nanometer wavelength light emitting source (hereinafter ultraviolet source), a portion of the O.sub.2 is converted to ozone, O.sub.3. Variation of ultraviolet light intensity is a known accepted technique to control the amount of O.sub.2 conversion to O.sub.3 (ozone), the magnitude of ozone being measured in parts per million.
Also in accordance with prior art techniques, a closed-loop control circuit can be used to increase or decrease the energy supplied to the ultraviolet lamp and thus control the level of ultraviolet illumination. A suitable sensor can be used to detect the energy output of the UV lamp and the sensor output is converted and compared to the command signal to the UV lamp to control energy output. So also, the prior art teaches the use of an enclosure for the lamp and that enclosure temperature should be accurately maintained and adjustable because the temperature within the enclosure is also a known factor affecting the generation of ozone. Finally, it is also a known factor that changing the gas pressure within the ozone generator also affects the rate at which ozone is produced.